


倉丸：在宅連線日子中不再出鏡的房間之謎

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 一場H引發的意外。副標：史上地位最低的男朋友（×
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	倉丸：在宅連線日子中不再出鏡的房間之謎

丸山小跑步到玄關把家門打開，沒見到應該在站門口的大倉，疑惑的探出腦袋才發現，那人背靠門外的牆壁，頭戴棒球帽和帽T帽子，低著頭看手機，帽簷的陰影讓他更顯面色不豫，沒有回頭地邊抱怨：「好慢。」

「對不起——」道歉的尾音軟綿綿地拉長，「彈貝斯彈的太忘我了。」

「還不快讓我進去。」

揣著手機兩手插進褲袋裡站直，大倉直直盯著丸山，一副為什麼還讓他站在門口的態度。丸山上半身縮回門內，大倉隨後踏進玄關，只看見丸山後腦杓翹起的頭髮一跳一跳地離他越來越遠，消失在放樂器的房間門後。

大倉靠在門框上，等丸山寶貝的將貝斯收進盒子裡，從後方出其不意的撲上，將人壓倒在地。木頭地板微涼，身下的人在充滿樂器的狹窄室內艱難轉身，吃驚過後堆起寵溺的蘋果肌，揚起笑容炙熱地燙在他心口。

他粗魯的握住對方下身，引起驚訝的抽氣，卻又順從的調整角度迎向自己，附贈兩片雙唇。

「たっちょん……等一下、」丸山從反客為主的吻裡掙脫。

「等不了。」

「我去拿、」

「我有。」

丸山了然的表情像扎在掌心的玫瑰刺，讓大倉恨不得除之，令其只餘下玫瑰的芬芳。

掌心盈握的溫暖小鳥在刻意揉捏下成長，玫瑰刺在丸山摸到他硬挺下身時的輕笑聲中茁壯，崛起的荊棘將他卷入慾望中心包裹糾纏，蜿蜒多刺的壁壘中只有鮮血淋漓的他與丸山。

「要先射一次嗎？」

靠在耳邊如花瓣般柔軟的提問帶著玫瑰香，在剝掉對方的棉褲前，他也是這麼想的。

不過在丸山因為冷空氣瑟縮，把腿夾在他腰側後改變主意，從肚子口袋掏出鋁箔包裝叼在牙齒上撕開，套上時啃咬對方仰起的脖頸說：「想在裡面射。」

「好啊。」

丸山吻在他頭頂，像對待孩童一樣。

不過他做的可不是普遍級的事。

「幫點忙。」

包裝袋剩餘的潤滑液冰涼地抹在敏感的部位，丸山的手指聽話的下移，和他的碰在一起。

「嗯、啊……」

進入時能感覺到腸肉一點一滴撐開的艱難，丸山眉頭糾結雙眼緊閉，鼻翼因淺淺的呼吸翕張，嘴唇微開發出甜甜的呻吟。

大倉攫住令他著迷的發聲器官，唇舌交纏發出更濃稠的音色。

丸山在他動起來時叫得又狠又短促，偏偏聲音本質像朵棉花糖，小片小片地撕開，不規則的撕扯痕跡亦是甜蜜。

他喜歡性事開頭時顯得痛苦卻依然包容的丸山，那讓他感覺自己連腐爛的部分也深深被愛。也喜歡對方習慣後的舒服表情，現在眼皮半垂神色迷茫的模樣像個癮君子，而他即是他的成癮物質。

做為同樣享受性事的對象，丸山總是不介意做點更下流的事讓雙方更快樂。

就算他已抖著眼睫，耽溺於快感中，也不忘把手往下伸，用食指和中指夾住大倉的性器給予更多的撩撥，甚至刻意在視線交會時瞇起眼睛，緩慢地舔過上唇。

大倉報以一笑，丸山從笑容裡讀出不懷好意，來不及繃緊神經就被幾乎退出再用力到底的動作撞得無法維持平衡，不得不用雙腿扣緊大倉的後腰，大腿和屁股在作用力下被拍得一片緋紅。

仗著荊棘纏繞恣意盛開的玫瑰，此刻發現鮮血浸潤的尖刺並非自己的夥伴，在重重挾持下膽怯地綻放，發著抖舒展脆弱的花瓣，強逼中不由自主吐出點滴花露，晶瑩妝點艷紅更勝野火。

掛在大倉腰後的腿無力的鬆開，汗濕的瀏海貼在額頭上，發洩完的大個子親暱的揩去他的汗水，一掃方才發狠的模樣，黏人的摟著他撒嬌。

「丸ちゃん好軟。」

「たっちゃん好重。」

「好過分。」

「下去啦。」

「哼，醜八怪。」

「和醜八怪打得火熱的又是誰。」

被眼神鄙視的大倉不情願地從丸山身上滾下來，卻忘了這不是他舖滿地毯的寬敞房間，背脊砰地一聲嗑在木頭地板上，長腳還不小心踹倒旁邊的貝斯。

「「啊！」」

兩人驚恐的叫聲中，滿室的貝斯如骨牌般轟然傾倒，隆隆作響宛如地獄之歌。

一時沒有人開口說話，直到驚弓之鳥般飛揚的塵埃都落地後，大倉自覺地起身整理好穿上褲子，將坍倒一地的收納盒一個個打開檢查。

畢竟他的地位一比不上這50把妻子，二比不上數十萬的丸妻歌迷，三就算把他拆了賣掉也賠不了這間總價數千萬的寶貝。

丸山躺在地上沒有動靜，感覺還沒從震驚中恢復，好一會兒才抬起手背按在額頭上虛弱的說：「下次別在這間做了……」

大倉小心翼翼地看著丸山心疼的表情，滿懷歉疚地道歉，「對不起。」

日後，當成員們在錄製節目途中莫名其妙的開始進行「最了解丸山的貝斯」大賽，他當然可以理直氣壯地回答全部都知道，畢竟他可是一個個親手檢查過了。

─ END ─

**Author's Note:**

> 自從0503的TV，大倉在丸的よくわからない一発ギャク前提醒他小心樂器，丸也回頭看一眼後，就滿腦子糟糕聯想了。編年史F是壓倒駱駝的最後一根稻草，聽聽倉先生那自豪的炫耀（誤）


End file.
